Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${13-(11q+5)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 13 {-1(}\gray{11q+5}{)} $ $ 13 {-11q-5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -11q + {13 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -11q + {8}$ The simplified expression is $-11q+8$